micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
MicroNations Fandom:Good article/Nominations/Archive 1
September 2010 Approved * Federal Republic of St.Charlie § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 08:22, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :*'IN FAVOUR' Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 10:22, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :*'IN FAVOUR' Rsmall1413 13:14, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :*'IN FAVOUR' SerCenKing Talk 16:59, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :*'IN FAVOUR' Patryk Adam Bronisz 17:29, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :*'IN FAVOUR' Joe FoxonMicroWiki Admin 16:12, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::APPROVED § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 00:22, September 27, 2010 (UTC) * Observergate Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 09:46, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :*'IN FAVOUR' § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 10:13, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :*'IN FAVOUR' Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 10:22, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :*'IN FAVOUR 'Rsmall1413 13:15, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :*'Oppose'. Kyng Fyrst 16:39, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :*'IN FAVOUR' Patryk Adam Bronisz 17:29, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :: APPROVED § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 00:22, September 27, 2010 (UTC) * Þeodspråxa Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 09:49, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :*'IN FAVOUR' § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 10:13, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :*'IN FAVOUR 'André Sammut Pres. of BlueSkies and proud of it!(Talk),( ) 10:22, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :*'IN FAVOUR' Rsmall1413 13:14, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :*'Support'. Kyng Fyrst 16:39, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :*'IN FAVOUR' SerCenKing Talk 16:59, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :: APPROVED § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 00:22, September 27, 2010 (UTC) * Yabloko André Sammut Pres. of BlueSkies and proud of it!(Talk),( ) 10:05, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :*'IN FAVOUR' § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 10:13, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :*'Support'. Kyng Fyrst 16:39, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :*'OPPOSE' - good, but needs a bit more working on SUPPORT - issues have been addressed SerCenKing Talk 16:59, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :: APPROVED § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 00:22, September 27, 2010 (UTC) * Republic of Petorio § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 09:56, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :* Support - Kyng Fyrst 19:19, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :* Support - His Imperial Majesty, Kuri I, Tsar of the Empire of Gishabrun 20:20, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :* Support - Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman, President of Los Bay Petros 22:54, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :* Oppose - Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 23:06, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :* Oppose - too short history section Patryk Adam Bronisz 13:07, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :* Support - Nicely written and descriptive... PS: Patryk, the history section is short because it has a separate article xD --SerCenKing Talk 16:45, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :: APPROVED Aldrich Lucas talk 01:20, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Rejected * Slinky Parliamentary Monarchy § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 08:22, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :*'OPPOSE' - still needs to be worked on a bit, and nation infobox isn't standard --SerCenKing Talk 15:23, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :: REJECTED § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 00:22, September 27, 2010 (UTC) * New European Civil War § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 09:56, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :*'Oppose.' - Kyng Fyrst 19:19, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :* Support - His Imperial Majesty, Kuri I, Tsar of the Empire of Gishabrun 20:20, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :* Oppose - Need to be rewritten in past tense. Aldrich Lucas talk 22:54, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :* Oppose - Use photo from real war to present Micronational Civil War...terrible idea Patryk Adam Bronisz 13:07, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :* Oppose - Per the above, also sub-pages nee to be filled in. --SerCenKing Talk 16:45, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :: REJECTED Aldrich Lucas talk 01:20, October 5, 2010 (UTC) * Grand Unified Micronational § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 09:56, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :* Oppose - Kyng Fyrst 19:19, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :* Oppose - His Imperial Majesty, Kuri I, Tsar of the Empire of Gishabrun 20:22, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :* Oppose - The Organisation section is quite detailed but there's not much info in the rest of it. Aldrich Lucas talk 22:54, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :* Oppose - Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 23:06, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :* Oppose - no information about closed Patryk Adam Bronisz 13:07, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :* Oppose - Simply needs more info --SerCenKing Talk 16:45, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :: REJECTED Aldrich Lucas talk 01:20, October 5, 2010 (UTC) *Micronation Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 23:07, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :* Oppose - It's been more or less copied straight from Wikipedia. Aldrich Lucas talk 23:22, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :* Oppose - The same reason. This is an article that would be great to be rewritten ;) § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 23:57, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :* Oppose - Kyng Fyrst 18:06, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :* Oppose - rubbish Patryk Adam Bronisz 13:07, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :* Oppose - Per Aldrich Lucas --SerCenKing Talk 16:45, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :: REJECTED Aldrich Lucas talk 01:20, October 5, 2010 (UTC) October 2010 Approved *Cheslovian Federation § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 04:17, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :*'SUPPORT' – Epic awesomeness, if you will excuse my bluntness.--Eleytheria (T / B / ) 08:42, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :*'SUPPORT' - it deserve for this title, but I think that NAVs should be change. Patryk Adam Bronisz 10:21, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :*'SUPPORT '- I agree with the above Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 23:24, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :: APPROVED Aldrich Lucas talk 07:52, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Rejected *Atlantis Civil War - I think that improvement make by Cajak are rally good (thanks again) and it deserve for "Good article" title. Patryk Adam Bronisz 12:05, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :*'OPPOSE': It's better than it was before, but that's just because it was terrible before. The event is still occurring, quite annoyingly, which means more info will have to be added in the future. There are still useless posters cluttering it, not enough references and it could be shortened even more. Furthermore, I suggest we nominate good articles about successful nations or people, which live up to certain standards, rather than petty conflicts. --SerCenKing Talk 17:08, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :*'OPPOSE': Ditto SerCenKing. Aldrich Lucas talk 21:00, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :*'OPPOSE': Although we are determining good articles on their structure rather than the content, and Cajak's work on it has been exemplary, it's still not 'up there' with the other good articles. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 04:42, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :*'OPPOSE': It's an okay article... Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 19:44, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :: REJECTED Aldrich Lucas talk 05:46, October 11, 2010 (UTC) *Fascism § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 04:17, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :*'OPPOSE' - Way too short, needs a lot more information in order to be a good article. However, such info can easily be found on Wikipedia, so I don't really think that more info is needed. Hence, I don't really think it should ever be a good article, unless there was heaps of original content that was actually useful. Aldrich Lucas talk 04:44, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :*'OPPOSE' - It's not micronational topic Patryk Adam Bronisz 10:21, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :*'OPPOSE -' What? Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 23:24, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::REJECTED Aldrich Lucas talk 07:52, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Category:Good articles